Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta
by haniko
Summary: So Bleach is teleported into Slender's forest. What happens? and why is Offender not asking your favorite color?
1. Part 1: Slender's Forest

Bleach meets Creepy pasta.

"Where are we?" Orihime asked.

"It appears to be Slender man's forest... Aw shit" Uryu started looking around franticly.

"What? What are you doing Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you not know the legend of the tall man with no face? Have you not heard of Slender man?" Uryu started explaining, "Slender man, as many call him, inhabits this forest. He is said to have 8 pages hidden and they are the key to not being killed by him. The moment you enter his forest you can't leave unless he lets you leave. He wears a black tux with a red tie, has no face or hair, and has 8 tendrils out of his back. He has abilities like teleportation and mind reading. Slender man has been caught on tape and pictures many times. Apparently he is the leader of a little cult named Creepy pasta-don't ask-and has 3 brothers and many followers. He also sometimes lets Jeff the Killer or The Rake do his bidding. SHIT! We don't know who we are up against. Please not Offender man. Please not Offender man,"

Suddenly everyone heard static. "A sign he is near" Uryu said. The static got louder and louder until they saw Slender man. He was standing in the trees just watching them. Uryu squeaked and started shaking. Then behind Slender man stood Trender man. Uryu whimpered. Then behind Trender was Splender man. Uryu whispered "No please just no" Then behind Splender appeared Offender man. Uryu yelled "OH come on! All 4 of them we stand no chance! If it was one of them we might have but not all 4!"

"What is ever the matter?!" Trender bounced over and picked up Uryu with a tendril, " Please do tell us! Maybe we can help!"

Uryu freaked. He bit Trender's tendril and as soon as he was let go and landed on the ground. Uryu ran. As soon as he disappeared he ran back in to the clearing and ran out a different way. Then he did that once more before running back yelling "We are surrounded! We are going to die!"

As soon as he said that, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack walked in. Uryu whimpered and curled up into a ball laying on the floor. Trender bounced over and said "What did the three Jacks do?" thats when Trender noticed the blood seeping through Uryu's shirt. He stood and said quietly "Who did that?" When he got no answer, he asked a little louder "Who did that?" Slender went over and gently picked up Uryu. Uryu didn't protest. He just laid there. Slender went over to Ichigo and asked "Is there anyone who can heal people?" Ichigo replied "Uh yeah" Orihime walked up but didn't do anything,

"Sorry Ichigo but I lost my connection with them. I still have them I just can't talk to them" Orihime explained. Ichigo turned to Slender "I guess not then" Slender swore then turned to Eyeless Jack "If you ever take another kidney without asking me you will be hung on the trees" He then had all his brothers help grab everyone in the clearing. After that was done Slender-cradling Uryu in a arm-had him and his brothers disappear.

When they reappeared they where in a mansion "HOODY! MASKY!" Slender called. Two people came in and saw the Uryu in Slender's arms. They gasped then ran off knowing what Uryu needed. Slender put down everyone but Uryu and Eyeless Jack. Slender went over to Chad and said "Can you hold your friend until Hoody and Masky come back? I need to deal with a certain someone," Chad merely nodded and grabbed Uryu. Slender walked out but popped his head back into the room and said "And be careful with the poor guy, he just had his one kidney ripped out" then walked out again. Trender went over and gently took Uryu from Chad. Chad allowed Trender to do so.

"What his _one _kidney?" Ichigo asked, surprised. Uryu whimpers could be heard after that question.

After 10 minutes Slender walked in and said "I bet most of you are wondering why I said One kidney," but before Slender could continue Masky walked in and said "We couldn't find it"

Slender sighed and said "Well find one that matches him in Jack's collection he must have eaten it already or he has it with him, and if he did it would have fallen out of his pocket when I beat him against a tree," Uryu's voice was quietly heard "He didn't eat it, he hid it. Jeff the Killer has it without him knowing." Jeff immediately started the pat down for the kidney. He found it in his pocket. Slender took it and gently grabbed Uryu. He walked away. Splender started talking "Anyhow as Slendy was saying Uryu donated his other kidney at the age of 7 to a young boy who was dieing of a kidney cancer and it was only on one kidney so Uryu gave one of his Kidney's to that young boy and never regretted that decision."

"Okay... Slender said something about Eyeless Jack haven eaten Uryu's kidney already" Rukia had stayed silent the whole time as had Renji.

"Yes Eyeless Jack eats kidneys," Trender said.

"Gross," Renji said.

"Disgusting more like it," Jeff the Killer said.

Then the screaming started. Trender man sighed. All they could do was put the kidney back and heal it. It was painful but it was worth saving the life of a poor teenager. Rukia stared wide-eyed at the door Slender had disappeared into. Finally the screams stopped and Slender walked out. Trender looked at his brother as if asking if Uryu lived. Slender nodded. Offender sighed happily.

Uryu peeked out from behind Slender to see if Eyeless Jack was in the room. As he was not, Uryu walked out from behind Slender and sat down next to Orihime.

"He is kinda now scared. Eyeless Jack did just rip through his skin for the kidney." Slender explained. Uryu was curled up into a ball trying not to be seen if Eyeless Jack walked in. Eyeless Jack did walk in, but he was very bloody and was limping significantly. Uryu looked up then squeaked and tried to become smaller. Trender's tendrils gently curled around Uryu and dragged him over to Trender.

"What?! I was hungry!" Eyeless Jack was thrown out of the room by Slender.

"So Uryu said something about 8 pages? Earlier. And he sounded creped out that we are here. I even found this" Ichigo holds up a piece of paper.

"JEFF!" Slender stomped out.

Jeff the Killer ran in a hid under the table. It didn't work. Slender dragged Jeff out by his ankle and brought him to Slender's height. "What did I tell you about putting the pages up?"

"Not to"

"Then why are they up?"

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

Slender dropped Jeff. "Then who?"

Uryu was shaking. Slender finally cracked and started laughing quietly. Trender stared at his brother then looked at Uryu who was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Someone please explain!" Ichigo asked.

Uryu started laughing. Slender said "Me and Uryu have been friends for a long time. What happened with Eyeless Jack was unplanned but everything else me and Uryu planned."

Uryu stood up, but then Eyeless Jack walked in. Uryu ran out of the room. Slender turned to Eyeless Jack. Eyeless Jack slowly backed out of the room. Uryu popped his head back in the room. "Uh Slendy? We have a very angry Jane and I think that is a problem,"

"Oh shit"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

CLIFF-HANGER! Yeah so Jane the Killer is very angry and Uryu had a kidney ripped out. Fun right? Flames will make my Jambalaya. Now if you excuse me I am off to find Slender's forest!

Hugs, Loves, and Kisses,

Haniko


	2. Part 2: Friends?

Sorry for not posting my Internet was down so please forgive me for not posting. I promise the 3 chapter won't take as long. And if you don't know who E.J. is he is Eyeless Jack just abbreviated.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 2

"So why is this 'Jane' mad?" Ichigo asked. Uryu replied "How should I- OH SHIT!" Then disappeared into the hallway. Slendy teleported Uryu back into the room.

"Shit she is scary" Uryu said.

Jane walked in, "Don't go to sleep you will never wake up!" then lunged at Slender man. Slender man-being the person he is- caught Jane with a tendril and teleported her to J. 's room. In two minute crying was heard.

Orihime said "Oh poor dear" and raced up the stairs to help with comforting Jane. Rukia followed.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Ichigo asked

"Well... I think sense I was in first grade. I was the one to see that Slendy just wanted a friend. So I became that friend. When I could not longer go to my sensei's house when my father was beating me I went to him. And yes my father beat me when I was a kid," Uryu explained

"And you still have a scar isn't that right?" Slendy asked.

"Yeah"

Trendy stood up. "So most of this was planned out? Why?"

"I wanted to give them a good scare and have them meet Slendy and you guys" Uryu said

Offendy stood up and walked over to Ichigo and asked "What your favorite color?"

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Uryu and Slendy said at the same time.

"Oh no fun!" and with that Offendy walked out.

"Um... what was that about?" Ichigo asked.

Slendy and Uryu looked at each other. Well as best as you can look at some one with no eyes. Slendy started "Offender man as we call him gives you a rose of your favorite color-"

"Then rapes you. How do you think he got the name Sexual Offender man?" Uryu finished

Ichigo stared at Uryu "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Orihime walked down. "Oh dear PMS is scary" Rukia was following Orihime.

"Try dealing with Rukia like that and her brother walks in to her crying. If that happens you better hope you can run," Renji said. Rukia smacked Renji upside the head. E.J. walked in. Uryu hid behind Slendy. E.J. slowly backed out of the room. Uryu went back to sitting on the floor in front of Slendy. Jane walked downstairs followed by Julie the killer. (Author note: Julie is a friend's OC.) Uryu waved.

"Oh hey Uryu how have you been?" Julie asked. "Other then having my kidney ripped out by E.J. Fine!" Uryu replied.

"Wait what?"

"I said I was fine."

"No not that,"

"Oh you mean E.J. ripping out my kidney?"

"Yes. Where is he?" E.J. walked in at that moment. Julie lunged at him. Slendy caught her and said "I have already punished him," E.J. ran out of the room. Julie called after him "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Slendy put Julie down and she stayed in the room.

"You would think that he would know not to walk in to the room anymore," Uryu said.

"Do you guys have something you say when you kill someone?" Orihime asked.

"I don't but many say when describing me: No eyes. Always watching." Slendy said.

"You break my heart, I break yours," Julie said.

"Go to sleep," Jeff said.

"Don't go to sleep, you'll never wake up," Jane said.

"You took a bad turn in life? You shouldn't have done that," Ben said

"That is all the people that have a phrase," Trendy said

"Your kidneys are mine" E.J. said as he walked in. Uryu shivered and curled into a ball. Slendy said "Go eat a kidney from your collection," E.J. walked out of the room. In a minute he walked back in chewing something and a partially eaten kidney in his hand. Laughing Jack walked in. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Then he walked out.

"EEW!" Jeff said. E.J. took a bite from the kidney, "mmmmmm"

"GROSS!" Jeff said as he walked out. Uryu shook with fright as E.J. sat down next to him eating the kidney. Slendy refrained from killing E.J. But a tendril was gripping his wrist so he couldn't kill E.J. Trendy was holding Slendy's wrist. Offender was holding the other with a tendril the same as Trendy. Splendy had Slendy's tendrils caught so basically Slendy couldn't move.

"Uh E.J. it would be smart to move out of the room for now so you don't die a gruesome death because we are only holding Slendy back as to give you time to run. Now we can just as easily let him go..." Trendy said. E.J. ran out of the room. Trendy, Slendy, and Offender let go of Slendy. Uryu was still shaking from fear. E.J. walked and asked Slendy "Can I please go out for more Kidneys? I ate all the ones I had,"

"Fine go."

J. ran in and said "Jeff was caught!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

No! Jeff was caught! Oh and CLIFF-HANGER! What is going to happen to him? Find out in the next chapter! Flames will be used to make me my chili fries. R&R Please.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	3. Part 3: Jeff!

Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta 3

"How did that happen?" Uryu asked, "He knows better then to get caught,"

"Well he went out and was looking for his victim and he had his knife in his pocket. He was stopped by the police and they searched him. They found his bloody knife. You know he doesn't wash that thing. They tasered him and he was captured," J. said.

Slendy did a faceless facepalm "Idiot,"

Someone walked in. She looked like Slendy except female with black hair down to her feet, "Slendy?" she was quiet and and had a very soft voice.

Slenderman turned around. When he saw the girl he went over to her, "Yes?"

"We should go save the idiot Jeff,"

Slendy laughed quietly, "Yes, yes we should,"

"Hey Slendy who is this?" Uryu asked.

Slendy turned, "Oh this is Slenderwoman," (Author Note: That is my OC)

"Basically a female you?"

"Kinda,"

"Slendy?" Slenderwoman asked.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any pie?"

"Uh yeah I think so. Should be on the second shelf in the fridge,"

"Okay," Slenderwoman walked out.

"Pie?" Uryu asked.

"She loves pie," Slendy replied.

Masky walked in. Hoddie followed. A girl was following them. She looked like a Hoddie but female.

"Uh hey Hoddie who is that?" Uryu asked.

"Glad to see your are okay Uryu. And this is Summer Fire," Hoddie replied. Summer (Author Note: Another friend's OC) reached into her pocket a withdrew a lighter, "Slendy why are there mortal humans in the mansion?"

"Summer no. They are friends of mine," Slendy replied.

Slenderwoman walked in. She put a hand on Summer's shoulder. Summer turned to Slenderwoman. Slenderwoman asked "Do you want me to do your make-up?" Summer replied "You ask but I don't where make-up,"

Slenderwoman turned to J. . She nodded. Slenderwoman and J. waled upstairs. In a couple minutes they walked back down and most of the boy's jaws dropped. J. 's eyes popped and she looked better then she ever had if she did her own make-up. The only boys who's jaws didn't drop were Slenderman, because he knew what Slenderwoman could do, Trenderman, Splenderman, and Offenderman, because they didn't have jaws. Slenderwoman snickered. Slendy looked at everyone. Even the females seemed shocked. Slenderwoman didn't have eyes, how could she do something like that?

"I am really good at knowing where to put certain types of make-up," Slenderwoman said. Slendy laughed quietly and started towards the door. He motioned for everyone to follow. They didn't question him for they knew that they where going to save Jeff.

When they got out of the forest it was midnight. They started to the police station. They could hear Jeff's voice. He was singing something. They couldn't understand what he was singing. When they got to be next to the station they finally understood what Jeff was singing, "Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run. Slenderman, Slenderman, to him its part of they fun. Slenderman, Slenderman, dressed in darkest suit and tie. Slenderman, Slenderman, you will most surely die,"

They peeked in the window and saw they allowed for Jeff to keep his knife. Jeff was leaning on the bars with his back to them looking out the window. Jeff saw them and waved, "I told you guys Slenderman is real! You wouldn't believe me! And now he is at the window. HI SLENDY!" Jeff said.

"Jeff calm down," Slendy replied, "And don't call me Slendy, child."

"How come Slenderwoman gets to call you Slendy?" Jeff asked, "Then don't call me child,"

"Thouche"

The guard looked behind him and saw Slenderman. He decided to do the stupidest thing possible. He shot Slendy in the face. Slendy healed and teleported behind the guard. The guard freaked and punched Slendy in the gut. Slendy's tendrils cracked the guards neck. After taking the keys and getting Jeff out of the cell, Slendy teleported him and Jeff out of the jail. Then promptly smacked Jeff upside the head. "Owwwww what was that for?"

"You left without permission, you got caught, you caused us to come get your idiot ass out of jail, and you didn't try to get out, yet you have the audacity to ask why I smacked you? You are lucky I am not banning you from killing anyone for a month!" Slendy tacked off the reasons on his fingers.

"NO! Please don't ban me!" Jeff looked ready to beg to be able to kill.

"Your lucky I was in a good mood before this happened. I am not banning you," Slendy started back to the mansion. Everyone else followed. But they didn't know some one was watching their every move.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

CLIFF-HANGER! Oh I love doing that. But anyway I am wondering. Who do you think is watching them? And what do they want? Any way I need to go see if my friend's dog is Smile-dog. And if you are wondering why I haven't brought him in yet is related to the reason why the Rake has yet to appear as well. Flames will be used to bake my cookies.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	4. Part 4: Smile dog!

So this is where the Rake and Smile-dog come in. And a evil Yamamoto. And a good Aizen, Gin-still alive in my opinion- , Tosen, and all the Arrancar and Espada. I like color changing! Its fun! Back on task here is the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta 4

Aizen growled. They wouldn't make a move. "Gin!" Aizen called. Gin ran in. "Yes Aizen?" Aizen sighed, "Get all the ryoka and soul reapers with the Creepy Pastas. And please bring them along as well," Gin nodded then transformed into a dragon. As he flew out Aizen sighed again. He looked up to the roof and said quietly, "Please still be alive, Ichigo Kurosaki," All of the Soul Society except squad 12 watched as Gin flew out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rake laughed. He and Yamamoto had managed to snatch Jeff's little pet, Smile-Dog. Yamamoto had lost all his people to that bastard Aizen except Mayuri and all of squad 12.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In another room Smile-dog whined. For the first time ever Smile-Dog wasn't smiling. 'Jeff please come and save me from The Rake and Yamamoto,' Smile thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamamoto laughed. He had the ability to take over Hueco Mundo, The World of the Living, and The Precipice World all in one day. Now he just needed to be able to get Ichigo Kurosaki. And that part was easy as pie. Or so he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Uryu who first sensed something odd. Yamichi and Wrensuchi had just came and they sensed it right after Uryu did. Uryu ran to the window just in time to see a dragon land and turn into Gin Ichimaru. Thought to be dead. Everyone ran outside and Gin-to prove he wasn't a treat- showed he had no weapon.

"What are you here for?" Uryu asked

"Yamamoto has became evil and teamed with The Rake," Gin replied. Uryu and The Creepy Pasta visibly stiffened.

"Do you wish for us to come with you?" Slendy asked.

"Yes, if you may," Gin replied.

Jeff whistled for Smile. Nothing happened. Jeff whistled again. Gin figured out what he was doing and said, "They have Smile,"

Jeff freaked. Slendy had to hit him so hard Jeff passed out. Slendy carried him and everyone disappeared into Hueco Mundo.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the shortness of the Chapter but when they get there Yumichika will reveal something and Aizen will explain everything. Jeff will wake up and be calmer knowing that they will save Smile. Plus the chapter will be way longer!

Flames Will be used to cook my fondue.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 5

They got to the throne room to see most of the Soul Society. Aizen was sitting on the throne-moved down from its perch-and watched them come in.

"Sorry for the trouble and I see you have brought Creepy Pasta as well. Thank you Gin. You may sit," At that Aizen turned his head to Uryu, "Uryu please do understand that the quincy are involved in this because your father has teamed with Yamamoto,"

"Can I kill him?" Uryu asked. Everyone but Aizen stared at him. Aizen chuckled,"Why I suppose your father can die at the hands of his own son,"

Yumichika walked. He looked visibly worried. He went over to Aizen and whispered something to him. Aizen nodded. Yumichika motioned for Syazel to follow and they walked out. Ikkaku watched his longtime friend disappear.

"You are probably wondering what is going on. Well now that everyone is here I can start explaining-" Aizen started

"Jeff is passed out because he freaked out when Gin told him they had Smile," Uryu interrupted.

The Espada-except for Syazel-walked in and saw how many people there where. Grimmjow spotted Ichigo and walked over, "The moment Aizen is done talking you and I are going to fight,"

"Okay," Ichigo replied, "I don't care,"

Uryu looked to Aizen, "Start explaining,"

"Well The Rake and Yamamoto have teamed to take down the world of the living. Yamamoto wants to control it and the Precipice world. The Rake wants to kill all the Creepy Pasta. The Rake kidnapped-or should I say dog napped-Smile to lure Jeff in to his trap so The Rake can kill him. Slenderwoman is not allowed to eat any pie any longer. The pie might be poisoned as to rid of her, because who doesn't know that Slenderwoman loves pie? They Soul Reapers will not be killed but instead will be used as slaves in a four worlds. Those worlds being, The Soul Society, The World or the Living, The Precipice World, and Hueco Mundo. That is all. Oh and Ichigo don't worry about your family we have them safe and sound here with us,"

For two minutes everyone just stood there after Aizen was done talking. Then Grimmjow and Ichigo left to fight, Nnorita left to watch the fight, and everyone else left to do whatever it is they wanted to do. Jeff woke up, but had calmed down a lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamichi and Nnorita were watching the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Kitty-Kat Kitty-Kat!" Yachuri kept chanting when she saw Grimmjow. Nnorita laughed each and every time Yachuri said that. Yamichi blushed each time Nnorita laughed. Everyone thought that Yamichi had a crush on Uryu. They were wrong. She has a crush on Nnorita. She could never see Uryu as anything other then a brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yumichika sighed. Syazel was almost done. Syazel walked in and said, "The spell wears off in twenty-four hours," Yumichika did the math quickly in his head and cursed, "Thats only one day! Why didn't you say one day?"

"If you use the hour form it seems longer,"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Slenderman and Jeff the Killer watched Slenderwoman in ultimate withdrawal. She had to be tied to a chair, powers blocked constantly by Slendy, and tendrils tied to the wall to keep her form eating any pie at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen sighed as Julie walked up to him, "Aizen can we make a pie for Slenderwoman to eat? She is going through a terrible withdrawal process and she needs pie. STAT," She said.

"Fine make a pie for Slenderwoman. Her favorite is cherry apple with a checkered top. Not to much sugar or to much flour. And please: never go to Syazel," Aizen called towards Julie's retreating back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nnorita watched Yamichi laugh and play with Yachuri. Ikkaku sat next to Nnorita smirking. Ikkaku looked over to Nnorita, "I know you like her," Nnorita was speechless and he turned to look at Ikkaku, "How did you know?"

"Its obvious,"

"Shit,"

"But only to me who knows what to look for,"

"Good. Wait why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I trust you," Ikkaku looked up to the 'sky'.

"You do?" Nnorita seemed surprised.

"Yes,"

"So, if I do end up dating Yamichi I am allowed? Well at least by you?"

"Yup,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"What you talkin' about?" Yamichi asked.

Nnorita jumped. Behind him was Yamichi and Yachuri.

"Yachuri wants to sing somethin' to ya," Yamichi motioned for Yachuri to sing.

"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not on my Castle on a Cloud. There is a lady always waiting, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and She's soft to touch. She says 'Coset I love you very much'. I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my Castle on a Cloud," Yachuri sang. After she finished they all applauded.

"Very good Yachuri. Have you been practicing?" Yamichi asked. Yachuri nodded excitedly, "Well it shows in your progress!" Yachuri smiled proudly. Yamichi and Yachuri stayed near Nnorita and Ikkaku the rest of the time.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Slenderwoman was happily eating the pie. She finally had a pie. Slenderman and Jeff didn't have to watch her anymore. Not anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yumichika only had four more hours. _Shit! I can't just walk in to a meeting like that! No no no no no no no no! Now what?! Oh I know! I will go tell Aizen! Well off to the throne room! _Yumichika ran into the throne room and went to Aizen.

"Yes Yumichika?"

Yumichika leaned over and whispered in Aizen's ear, "Only four hours until the spell wears off. At that time please bring a meeting. Call it now if you have to,"

Aizen waved over to Gin. Gin came over. Aizen said, "Call a meeting," Gin ran off to do just that.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After three hours, everyone was in the meeting room. Aizen called for silence, "We have one hour to keep seeing Yumichika as he is now. After that you will see the true Yumichika Aswayaga,"

Everyone looked surprised. True Yumichika? Everyone was cunfuzzeled.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In one hour Yumichika doubled over in pain. Aizen stopped anyone touching Yumichika. They all watched as Yumichika experienced pain that most would never feel. Yumichika finally went limp. Yachuri cried out, "Feathers!" Yamichi cried. Ikkaku was being held back from going over to Yumichika by Kenpachi. Everyone else stared in horror. Except Aizen. He threw a blanket over Yumichika and Yumichika sat up. Yumichika's head popped out of the blanket, "Do you want to see the result of that pain? The true me?" Everyone nodded. Yumichika stood and the blanket fell. There stood Yumichika with breasts at least one size bigger then Rangiku's. Rangiku ran over and smushed the breasts between her hands. Yumichika pushed Rangiku off, "Get off boob-obsessed idiot. They are bigger then yours!"

"NO!" Rangiku fell to her knees. Yumichika leaned down and said to her, "Sorry never knew the size,"

"How can you not know?!"

"Well I only found out I was female four months ago,"

"How?!"

"My mother hid it. That bitch. And I have permission to use my Bankai to kill her!" Yumichika did a little happy dance.

"You know Bankai?" Ikkaku inquired.

"Yeah. I learned how to finally to control it a week ago,"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because I thought it not needed to be shared," Yumichika said. Ikkaku smacked her upside the head, "Of course you share something like that!"

Kenpachi put a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder, "I think now that Yumichika is stronger then you because you don't have a Bankai,"

Ikkaku snapped, "I HAVE A BANKAI! I JUST NEVER USED IT BECAUSE THEY WOULD PRESSURE ME INTO BECOMEING A CAPTAIN! My place is the eleventh squad,"

Everyone stared at Ikkaku. Yamichi shouted out, "SHOW EM' YOU BANKAI KAKU!"

Ikkaku released his Bankai (If anyone knows what he says when he does tell me please!). Afterwards everyone stared at the immense size of his Bankai. Yumichika released her Bankai, "Bankai, Ruku'oka Kujaku."

Yumichika's Bankai seemed harmless. A little kitten that Yumichika held in the palm of her hand. But then Yumichika put the kitten down. It mewled helplessly until it started growing. It's body swelled and rippled. After two minutes the kitten had become a rabid thirty-foot frigging tiger with foam coming out of it's mouth at an alarming pace. It had silver eyes with blood-red stripes replacing the white stripes on it's pelt. It looked to Yumichika for permission to attack. Yumichika shook her head. The tiger shrank back to original form. Yumichika piked it up and the kitten turned back into her sword. "So thats my Bankai. Ikkaku put your Bankai away," Yumichika said. Ikkaku obliged and returned his sword back to normal.

"So why didn't you want a powerful position? Were you afraid of being a captain?" Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku with disgust.

"No. My place was and always will be, eleventh squad third seat," Ikkaku said, then turned on his heel and walked proudly out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

So that was the chapter. Yumichika's Bankai. If you haven't seen Ikkaku's Bankai, look it up. I am off to see Slendy and Uryu. Oh and we found out that Yamichi doesn't like Uryu more then a brother. She likes Nnorita and Nnorita likes her back!

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko

P.S. The next chapter will be with The Rake, Yamamoto, Mayuri, Ryuuken, and the captured Smile.

P.S.S. Ryuuken is Uryu's Father for anyone who doesn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 6

The Rake watched Smile-dog from a window he had in the door. Smile had attempted to escape, and that wasn't happing again. So prevent Smile from escaping they made a window in the door to watch him from trying again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryuuken went up to Yamamoto and reported "There is a disturbance in the Precipice World,"

Yamamoto ran to the squad twelve barracks. Mayuri had everything ready for Yamamoto. Yamamoto watched as Slenderman appeared in the Precipice world, looked around, then disappeared. Yamamoto cursed and replayed the video. He watched the video over and over for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Smile Dog whined sadly. Suddenly he turned and saw that The Rake had fallen asleep. Smile heard static suddenly. He turned his head hopefully towards the sound and saw Slendy standing there. Smile ran over and jumped into Slendy's arms. Slendy teleported. Then The Rake woke up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to be able to do this: CLIFF-HANGER!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha sorry. Had to. Flames will be use to make my cookies.

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta 7

Slenderman appeared in the conference room holding room. Smile jumped out of his arms and ran to Jeff, who was kneeling waiting for Smile. It was a happy reunion so Aizen was sad to ruin the happy moment, "This is a happy moment, so I am very sad to have to ruin it. Yamamoto will be attacking soon," Aizen said. Everyone froze and Smile barked sadly in confirmation.

"Exactly when?" Nnorita asked.

"Tomorrow," Jeff said. Everyone looked to Jeff, "What?! Smile told me," Jeff said. Suddenly Slendy sank into a dead faint. Everyone rushed to his side but was stopped by a invisible barrier. A person appeared and took Slendy. Slenderwoman tried to break through the barrier. The person smirked and said, "Slenderman is now ours!" then disappeared.

Uryu ran with Nnorita to see Yamichi who was in the kitchen eating. Uryu suddenly stopped and Nnorita noticed the same thing as Uryu. Yamichi had a different shade of purple for her hair and an absent look on her face. Her eyes were no longer purple but a dull brown. Uryu smacked 'Yamichi' upside the head and she didn't notice.

"She isn't real." Uryu said as Ichigo walked in. 'Yamichi' stood and became The Rake.

"You will never know where we are," The Rake said as he disappeared. A note fluttered down and Uryu picked it up. The Note Said

Dear Poor People,

We are ready and attacking.

Yamichi is with us as well as Slenderman.

They will be safe.

For now.

Now be ready for our attack.

Sincerely,

The ones who will win:

Yamamoto

Ryuuken

Yichike

The Rake

Mayuri

Squad Twelve

Uryu read the note out loud and then tore it into pieces. Which he immediately fixed and took to Aizen. Aizen read it out loud to everyone. Yumichika grabbed the note and gasped, "Yichike is my mother. I kill her and no one else," Everyone agreed. Nnorita punched a wall then left. Crashes and explosions were heard from the room he had disappeared in to. Aizen motioned for medics to go in to the room. They came out carrying Nnorita. He was bloody and passed out. Orihime cried out and ran towards Nnorita. She started healing Nnorita.

"I thought you lost you connection with them? Like I forced you to?" a voice was heard from the shadows. Mayuri was seen and Orihime finished healing Nnorita and he woke up. Orihime was raged. She called for Tubatski. When he appeared, he knew what was going on. Tubatski laughed and turned into a sword. Orihime swung the sword in a perfect arch and gripped the handle. Mayuri laughed and released his Zanpacto. Then Ichigo stepped out from the crowd and together, Orihime and and Ichigo attacked Mayuri. Kenpachi charged after them. Yachuri stayed and charged a officer from squad twelve.

Ryuuken walked in. Uryu immediately stopped him from going any farther into the room and then they disappeared to fight.

Yumichika's mother, Yichike, walked in and Yumichika attacked from above. Yichike was able to block and they disappeared to fight. The real Yamichi and Slenderman appeared tied to a chair and

gagged. They were both passed out and Yamamoto stood guard to stop anyone from taking them. All they other captains-other then Mayuri and Kenpachi-ran to attack Yamamoto. Unahara stood off in the corner ready to heal. All the lieutenants went to help the captains-except Yachuri- and the battles began.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next chapters will be the fights. And Yachuri will have revealed her power! Flames will be used to make my pork fillets!

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta 8

Ichigo charged and swung Zangetsu at Mayuri. Unfortunately, he missed. Isshin knew what had to be done, even if Ichigo would kill him later.

"Ichigo I know a way to beat him quickly! Now all I have to do is punch you in the face,"

"Fine," Ichigo barely got out the word before he was punched and passed out. A brilliant bright light made everyone shield their eyes from it. When they looked back a female Ichigo stood where Ichigo had been. Her hair was down to her thighs and her bangs went down on her nose and split to make her eyes cut off from the rest of her face.

"Dad! What the hell?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"I know I should have told you but use the first thing that pops into your head against Mayuri!"

Ichigo stopped for a second. What was running through her head? Immediately things started running through her head, like a dam had burst out with thoughts. Ichigo turned on her heel to face Mayuri.

"Fire Arrows," She said simply. Suddenly thousands of arrows on fire raced to Mayuri. Each and everyone hit their target. Mayuri was then ashes.

Ichigo turned to Isshin, "You better hope you can run very, very, _very, __**very, **_fast," then charged yelling "Ice Arrows,"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I thought one fight per chapter. And yes I brought Ichigo's quincy heritage into the mix. Kinda messed with it as well. Flames will be used to make my smores.

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 9

Yamichi and Slendy woke at the same time and noticed their surroundings. Ichigo looked over and waved. Yamichi and Slendy noticed that Ichigo was now female. Then they saw the battle commencing in front of them. Yamamoto vs all the captains and lieutenants except Mayuri. Nemu was helping fight against Yamamoto.

Yamichi whistled. Everyone in that battle looked over. Yamamoto laughed at her attempts to get attention. Yamichi laughed at Yamamoto, "I am not trying to get attention,"

Suddenly Smile ran over to Yamichi and gnawed at the ropes. Yamamoto roared in rage and charged towards to attack Smile but the Captains and Lieutenants blocked him. Smile gnawed away at the ropes and finally they fell away. Slendy and Yamichi stood up and Yamichi ran to attack Yamamoto. Slendy went over to Unahara and stood next to her, to help if a limb is lost.

Yamamoto roared and released his Bankai. All the other Captains and Lieutenants released their Bankai or Shikia. Then they realized Renji wasn't with them. Yamichi ran off with her Bankai to find him. Kenpachi walked in and took off his eye patch. Renji and Yamichi walked in behind him. All three joined the fight and Renji released his Bankai.

Yamamoto charged and tried to burn/cut Yamichi in the stomach. Yamichi couldn't move and was stabbed in the stomach. She laid on the ground bleeding and Slendy went over and picked up Yamichi. Slendy teleported back to Unahara and together they healed Yamichi.

Ichigo joined the battle and released her bankai. Then she put on her hollow mask. For a second she looked like the Ichigo they knew. Then she looked like the Ichigo they would have to get used to. They all turned to attack and Ichigo started doing some spell thing. They didn't let it bother them. Suddenly a giant blast of blue fire went past them. They all turned to look at Ichigo. She laughed, "Sorry?"

Then they heard a outraged yell. Yamamoto had gotten the full blast and was injured. Ichigo started doing a different spell. Byakuya directed the Sakura petals to rush on to Yamamoto. Yamamoto barely got out of the way and the petals moved to attack again. Suddenly in front of Yamamoto Zabimaru's tail and body blocked any movement away and the petals rushed and surrounded Yamamoto. Ichigo let louse the spell at the petals and Byakuya let the spell into the ball of Petals. In a minute the petals left and there stood a bloody Yamamoto. Yamichi-now healed-let louse a flurry of arrows. Yamamoto was disintegrated.

Yamichi laughed and sat down to watch the remaining battles. Ichigo, the captains, and the lieutenants sat next to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamamoto is now dead, as is Mayuri. The remaining battles are Yumichika vs Yichike, Yachuri vs the random squad twelve person, and Uryu vs Ryuuken. The other people on Yamamoto's side are already dead and they didn't matter. Flames will be used to cook my Jambalaya.

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 10

Yumichika released her Bankai immediately. Yichike laughed. Yumichika's Bankai grew to the tiger and attacked Yichike. It tore Yichike to shreds and ate her. Yumichika walked back into the room that the most battles were going on and sat next to Yamichi, "So whats going on?"

Yamichi stared at Yumichika, "Already done? You must have used your Bankai. What does it do?"

"It rips you to shreds and eats you,"

Yamichi stared at Yumichika, "Okay, watch the fight between Yachuri and Nanaichiuritianajufikeju, "

"Complicated name,"

"Very,"

Yachuri watched Nanaichiuritianajufikeju release her Shikia, "Break, Nandofurtihugafeternanageterfabredername,"

Yachuri grimaced at the name. She released her Shikia as well, "Pop, Judergerta,"

Yachuri then had 'water' balloons. She threw them at Nanaichiuritianajufikeju. They exploded and Nanaichiuritianajufikeju was covered in slime that glued her to the floor. Then Yachuri switched color of balloons. She threw them at Nanaichiuritianajufikeju and they popped into acid and eventually after throwing enough, Nanaichiuritianajufikeju died.

Yachuri returned her zampacto to normal. She skipped over to Yamichi, "Thats what happens if I get to fight!" she declared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Complicated Names sorry. Now we know Yachuri's zampacto. Now it is Uryu vs Ryuuken. Flames will be used to make my smores.

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko

P.S. Longer chapter for Uryu and Ryuuken's fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 11

Uryu ans Ryuuken faced off, bows drawn, and ready. Uryu knew he had tears streaking his face.

"Son you are truly an idiot. Come here and join my side. You are my son. Join me and lets be a family," Ryuuken said.

"I don't have a father. You are utterly mistaken if you think I will ever be your son. Don't mistake hatred for a father-son bond," Uryu shot arrows at Ryuuken, who dodged them all.

"Boy stop kidding yourself. I am your-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Uryu interrupted Ryuuken and shot more arrows at him. Ryuuken couldn't dodge a couple of the arrows. Uryu took advantage and shot arrows from above Ryuuken. Ryuuken fell and laid there. Uryu knelled next to Ryuuken. "You could have changed this. You could have been with this side. I maybe would have liked to establish a father-son bond," Uryu stood up but Ryuuken caught his foot, "Boy I am not that easily defeated," Ryuuken tripped Uryu and got up. Uryu scrambled to his feet and shot a Sheele Schneider at Ryuuken. As Ryuuken dodged Uryu continued shooting Sheele Schneiders at Ryuuken. Eventually Ryuuken jumped to where Uryu was and Uryu jumped out of the way. Ryuuken was caught in Sheele Schneider's trap. Uryu sighed, "You do know that you should have realized what I was doing. Idiot," Uryu poured the entire little thing that held that liquid. The Sheele Schneider trap was complete and Uryu sighed

Ryuuken walked out of the wreckage. Very harmed but still alive. Uryu cursed and ran to collect his Sheele Schneiders. Ryuuken raised his bow but when he shot an arrow he missed. Uryu had collected all the Sheele Shneiders. He shot one at Ryuuken and shot Ryuuken straight in the heart. Ryuuken died and Uryu spit on his body.

Uryu turned away and Ryuuken resurrected because Uryu had spit on him. Uryu turned back around and shot another Sheele Schneider into Ryuuken's heart and killed him again, "I am done with your bullshit," Uryu turned and walked back into the conference room and saw everyone waiting for him. Ichigo was female-he would freak out later-and everyone waited for confirmation that Ryuuken was dead.

Uryu smiled slightly, "Ryuuken is dead,"

They all smiled and went back to what they where doing before Uryu walked in. Slendy smiled and left the room to find Slenderwoman. Ichigo went over to Uryu, "I see you aren't freaking out that I am female,"

"I will do that w-w-w-when I have the energy to," Uryu yawned, but then passed out due to straining of his body to stay awake. Ichigo caught Uryu and picked him up. Ichigo left and took Uryu to his room and laid Uryu down on his bed. Ichigo softly shut the door. She smiled. Uryu finally looked peaceful.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cute chapter with Uryu and Ryuuken's fight. Next chapter will be out soon. Flames will be used to catch something on fire.

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach meets Creepy Pasta 12

Uryu woke up in his room with Ichigo asleep on the floor. Uryu sat up and saw Ichigo. He laughed nervously. He picked up Ichigo and laid her on his bed. Uryu left the room. He turned around to see Isshin standing _**right **_behind him. Uryu jumped, "H-hello Isshin,"

"Why is my daughter in your room?" Isshin leered closer to Uryu.

"I woke up and she was in my room asleep on the floor. She is now sleeping on my bed and I was going to see if anyone knows-"

Isshin smacked Uryu upside the head, "Do you know how worried we where? You were asleep for a month!"

Ichigo walked out of the room and saw Isshin glaring at Uryu and Uryu looking confused. She kicked Isshin in the face and turned to Uryu, "Do you know how worried we where? Come on we have to tell them you are awake," she grabbed Uryu's wrist and dragged him down the hall. When the came to the conference room, she threw open the door, "Uryu is up!" then dragged Uryu into the room where everyone was staring at them.

"I can walk," Uryu said and ripped his wrist out of Ichigo's grip. Yamichi was asleep on Nnorita's lap. Orihime ran over to Uryu and hugged him, "What happened? Why where you asleep for so long?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know that I was asleep for that long! The only thing I knew after I woke up was that Ichigo had fallen asleep on my floor," Uryu said.

They all turned their attention to Ichigo, "I was tired and I was seeing if he had woken up yet. And the floor in his room is _comfortable_,"

"It is," Uryu said, "Don't blame her,"

Yamichi woke up and saw Uryu, "ISHI!" and pounced on Uryu for a hug.

"Get off of me," Uryu said.

"Sorry," Yamichi rolled off Uryu and stood up. She went back over to Nnorita and sat down next to him. Uryu suddenly felt an immense pressure in his head. He hissed in pain and put his fingers to his temples. But before anyone else could react, the pain suddenly stopped.

Uryu looked up. He smiled reassuringly at everyone. He knew what that pain was. When he saw to people together that were soul mates, that happened. He saw Yamichi and Nnorita together and that happened. They were soul mates. Quinceys could know when people were, not just him.

"Uryu what the hell just happened?" Ichigo looked at Uryu with surprise and madness.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some stupid Quincey thing," Uryu replied. Right then, Uryu's stomach growled. Slenderman laughed, "Looks like someones hungry," he said and went off to the kitchen.

"He was asleep for a month! What did you expect?" Ichigo called after him.

"I know!" Slenderman came out with a plate of random foods. Although I don't know you call a kidney food. Uryu took the plate, handed the kidney to E.J. and ate the rest of the food. Most of them laughed as Uryu scarfed down the food. Uryu looked up from his food at everyone. He swallowed, and asked "What? I'm hungry!"

"Sorry, you just look funny. Here," Ichigo leaned over to Uryu and took a noodle of pasta out of his hair. Uryu blushed and looked down at his food. Ichigo laughed. Suddenly Yamichi whimpered and put her hands to head. Nnorita turned to her worriedly. As fast as it had happened, it stopped. Yamichi smiled, "I'm fine!"

Uryu looked at her. He knew what had happened. And he wanted answers. Yamichi left the room and Uryu followed.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not?" Uryu got a little mad.

"Do you really wish to know your own soul mate?" And with that, Yamichi left Uryu standing in the hallway, confused as hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cliffy! Who is Uryu's soul mate? And why I am not yelling?

Flames... eh what ever

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach Meets Creepy Pasta 13

Uryu was back in the conference room. Yamichi had gone to her room. Uryu was lost deep in thought, not noticing the people around him. _What the hell was she talking about? Who is my soul mate? I want to know! But she won't tell me. I have to find out! Quickly! Before she can make fun of me and taunt me for not knowing. Now I know how to. Let me think. Who am I attracted to, who have I been attracted to for a long time? _An image of Ichigo popped into his head. _What?! No! I don't like him er I mean her! But why do I fell so happy when she looks at me smiling that rare smile? Why does my heart deceive me and miss a beat when she gets close to me? And __why oh why was I so happy it was her sleeping on my floor when I woke up? I am so confused._

_ "_Uryu!"

Uryu jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice. He turned his head and looked at her for a second. She was glaring at him, "Back on earth?"

"Yeah sorry," Uryu said sheepishly.

"As I was saying, whats bothering you?" Ichigo looked at Uryu with confused eyes.

"Just some Quincey thing," He replied and went back to his thoughts. _Do I like Ichigo? But wouldn't that mean she would think I am bi? Or worse gay? I am straight! But I like Ichigo, who herself just found out that she was a girl. Arg, so confus__ed! Why am I so confused? I think I do like Ichigo. __But I doubt she likes me back! You know what I should just stop think about this!_

Ichigo looked at Uryu's confused expression. _Is he alright? __He seems out of it. Maybe he is still confused about everything! Yeah most likely. __But I can't help but feel like there is more going on in his head. __Maybe there is more then what he said is going on . YEAH! Why am I yelling in my head? Stupid. Uryu, why are you so interesting to me? And why am I so attracted to you? STOP IT! No Ichigo you do not like this boy. __But what if I do? ARG! Why does everything have to be so confusing! Maybe I do like Uryu Ishida._

During this thought battle with themselves, Slenderman listened in to their thoughts, smirking invisibly._ They like each other, yet they don't want to admit it. Ah young love is so interesting. My own free drama. No charge! But maybe I should help them get together. Maybe. I am a nice person. I will help Ichigo and Uryu be a couple!_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Slenderman is going to help! And this chapter was mostly what they thought. And showing future couple. Possibly. Flames I don't know what to do with them any more.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Haniko


End file.
